coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3269 (23rd August 1991)
Plot Steph packs her bags, planning to pick them up after work. Phyllis is distraught when she says she's moving out. Nicky starts cubs. Des spent the night at the police station in Congleton for setting fire to the boat and is collected by Martin. Vicky doesn't accept that the Johnsons don't want her. Percy takes Alf's place on the WARTS carnival float and gets on with Vivian Barford. Martin is surprised that Des is resigned to Steph leaving him for Simon Beatty and urges him to fight for his marriage. Vicky disappears from the Rovers and gets a taxi to Belinda's house. Mrs Johnson lets Alec know. Des goes home and slashes Steph's cases. Alec is sick of being cast as the villain and makes Belinda's mother say, in front of Vicky, that they won't take her on. Vicky realises from Mrs Johnson's excuses that she isn't wanted and begrudgingly agrees to return to the Rovers. Bet has to hold herself back from rowing with Vicky as her bitterness upsets Alec. Des refuses to let Steph leave him. Steph tells him that she loves Simon now and begs him not to hit her when he gets heavy. She walks out. Angie decides to have the Horn of Plenty as the float theme. Reg agrees to be Bacchus, with Curly as Mercury. Steph meets Simon at Piccadilly Station and they embrace. Cast Regular cast *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast *Annabelle Johnson - Philippa Howell *Belinda Johnson - Anna Friel *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Piccadilly Station - Platform *Congleton Police Station - Exterior *Johnsons' residence, Handforth - Garden Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph now knows where Des is, but on the other side of the street, Victoria is missing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,790,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 17th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and two scenes in Part One were shortened by 8" and 22" respectively: one in 33 Hammond Road where Nicky Tilsley tells Gail about the cubs and one in the Rovers where Ken Barlow and Liz McDonald discuss the Gilroys' lack of experience as parents. Category:1991 episodes